Owen
} |name = Owen |image = owen.jpg |title = Smith |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Blacksmith's Store |quests = Lost in the Castle |family = Valena (daughter) |markup = 1.3 |markdown = .25 |voice = Adam Leadbeater |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Owen is the blacksmith of Redcliffe in the eve of the Fifth Blight. Murdock needs the Warden's help in the defense of Redcliffe Village as part of A Village Under Siege quest. The first task assigned is to talk to Owen about fixing the militia's armor for the upcoming battle. Involvement Once inside, Owen will refuse to fix the militia's armor unless the Warden promises to look for his daughter, Valena, in the Redcliffe Castle. The Warden can either: * Promise to look for Valena :After which Owen will repair the militia's armor. If Morrigan and/or Sten are present, they will make disparaging remarks and disapprove . However this will generate some approval from Wynne and Leliana . Agreeing also activates the Lost in the Castle quest. * Kill Owen :There is a chance for this to happen if the Warden refuses to search for his daughter or otherwise, if the Warden inspects his hidden stash. After he is killed, the Warden can loot his key (or have acquired before via stealing) and open up the trapdoor to gain access to the Bundle of Equipment which can be given to Murdock. This will yield approval from Zevran, but also and . * If The Warden agrees to help him, he will act as merchant for The Warden selling a couple of plans, armor and weapons. After promising to search for Valena, it is also possible to search for Owen's hidden stash, which he will open and give to the Warden, remarking that it is "old equipment". You may also pickpocket Owen for the key to the stash (requires Expert Stealing). If his daughter is found alive, Owen will be extremely pleased and give Shielded Dwarven Armor as a reward. Having Oghren in the party during this sequence will result in additional dialogue praising the piece of armor, as well as for him. Also the stock Owen sells will be much improved with unique items, including Poisoned Caltrop Trap Plans, a Grandmaster Hale Rune, and Boots of Diligence. * If The Warden agrees to look for his daughter in the castle and never finds her, when reporting back the bad news, Owen will ask for some time alone after giving the Warden Owen's Remasterwork for trying to find his daughter only if you choose the dialogue option: "Yes, I suppose it means she must be dead.". Leave Redcliffe; upon return, Owen will be replaced (because he hangs himself) by a new blacksmith with better inventory. Lying to the new blacksmith and claiming to be one of Owen's relatives nets an amulet Faulty Amulet. The new blacksmith has the unique longbow Far Song available for sale. * Killing Owen will result in the new blacksmith appearing immediately after the battle. }} Inventory }} Inventory (upgraded) }} Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age: Origins merchants Category:Fereldans